


A pride parade fic 'cause you've gotta have one of those

by juiceboxjellyfish



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: But it's Baz using it about himself in a positive way, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post Watford, Pride, Pride Parade, TW: I use the q-word at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Simon and Baz go to pride together for the first time.If you were for some reason looking to read this specific fanfic again, this is the one where they call each other Bimon and Gaysilton.





	A pride parade fic 'cause you've gotta have one of those

BAZ 

Simon is in the kitchen when I wake up. He hasn't closed the bedroom door properly, so I can hear him humming distractedly while making breakfast. I recognize the melody, but can't quite place it. He sounds happy.

I get up and walk to the kitchen. The room is drenched in morning sunlight, and Simon is stood by the stove making pancakes. His face lights up when he sees me.  
"Good morning sleepyhead! Are you excited for today?"  
I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him from behind. His tail wraps itself around my leg.  
"Good morning" I mumble into his neck. "What's today?"  
He chuckles and turns his head to kiss me.  
"Pride! We're going to our first pride parade today!"  
"Of course! I swear I didn't forget, I'm just sleepy."  
He laughs, and I kiss the back of his head. He turns around again so he can kiss me back. I feel him smiling against my lips, and my heart feels like butter that's been left in the sun.  
"Baz, I'm gonna burn the pancakes."  
I let him turn around (which is a bit of a struggle. He kind of smacks me in the face with his wings) and he flips the pancake. I'm still hugging him from behind.  
He's so warm, and he smells like pancakes and bacon and safety. I let my cold hands slip inside his shirt and rest them on his stomach. I kiss his neck.  
"Baz, if I fuck up these pancakes becuase of you I'm giving you the burned ones."

 

SIMON

I eat the burned pancakes. They're okay, actually. You just have to eat them with a lot of butter and syrup, which I do anyway.  
Baz is smiling softly at me from the other side of the table. You can see his fangs peeking out from under his top lip and I smile back at him.  
"You look happy" I say, and he blushes.  
"I'm so lucky to have you" he whispers. I reach over the table to kiss him.  
I'm lucky to have him too.

Normally Baz would do the dishes since I made breakfast, but I let him go take a shower instead so he'll have time to get ready for pride. When I'm done with the dishes, he's still in the bathroom. I let him take his time, and go to change.  
When I see myself in the mirror, I suddenly feel nervous.  
Even though I live with Baz now, the though of displaying my sexuality so openly in public is kind of scary. It hasn't been that long since I figured it out, after all. Maybe the outfit is too much?  
My shirt has a pin with the bisexual flag pinned to it, and I'm wearing a bi pride bracelet. Plus, I'm going to be carrying a pride flag...

"Baz, are you done soon?"  
"Yeah, I just need a few seconds... Why are you asking?"  
"I think my outfit might be too much and I want a second opinion."  
The bathroom door swings open, and Baz steps out.  
He's wearing ripped jeans and a black tank top with rainbow letters that say "QUEER AS FUCK". His eyeliner has the sharpest wings I've seen in my entire life, and his nails are painted with black glittery nail polish that shifts in rainbow colors under the light.  
He raises a perfect eyebrow at me and I start laughing,  
"I was considering draping a pride flag over my shoulders like a cape, but I suppose that's too much then" he says, and laughs with me.

BAZ

I end up wearing a pride flag like a cape anyway.  
We're just about to walk out the door when I realize we haven't hidden Simon's wings yet. I grab his hand and pull him back. He kisses me softly.  
"What is it, babe?"  
"You've got wings."  
"Did you just notice that?"  
"No, but the normals would've."  
His eyes widen and his hand flies up to his mouth.  
"Shit. Cloak them for me?"  
"What's that spell Bunce uses?"  
"These aren't the droids you're looking for. You really should know this by now."

I feel a bit nervous while we're walking through town on our way to pride.  
I've been openly gay for a while now, and my family has known forever, but it's still scary. Even though I like to act all confident about it, I'm not used to showing myself off like this.  
I hid it for years and years because I didn't want Snow to find out about my feelings for him, and my dad wasn't exactly happy about it when I told him. I obviously know that there's nothing wrong with being gay, but that doesn't mean I've never felt ashamed of it. I grab Simon's hand tighter and remind myself how much I love him, how much happiness he brings me, and how wonderful it is that I get to call him my boyfriend.  
If there's anything I'm proud of, it's him.

We arrive, and we're immediately met by hundreds of pride flags. The classic rainbow one is the most common, but there are many other flags on the crowd as well.  
I recognize the transgender, bisexual, and lesbian flags immediately but there are several other flags as well. Everyone is excited to be here, and people are laughing and smiling together all over the place.  
I see someone in a dress that's literally made out of pride flags and chuckle at Simon thinking his pins and bracelets would be too much. Here, there's no such thing as too much. People can be themselves.

When I look at the crowd, I can't help but think about what these people have probably gone through.  
Most of them have probably felt like they don't belong, or like something is wrong with them. They've had to learn to accept themselves for who they are, and some of them have had to do that even though others refuse to. Some of them must have lost people they care about becuase of something they can't help, and chances are that some of them have even wanted to end everything because of it.  
A lot of people here have probably been hiding who they are for big parts of their lives because they were afraid of what people would think. Some of them might still be hiding from their families, friends, or coworkers.  
But there's one thing that all of us have in common. All of us have, despite our struggles, learned to love ourselves enough to come here.  
I wrap my arm around Simon's shoulder. We're welcome here.

SIMON

The parade is amazing.  
We're surrounded by people who understand what we feel like, people who fully support us and accept us for who we are.  
People everywhere are singing and laughing and just showing the world that this is who they are, and they can't and won't change for anyone.  
I'm holding Baz's hand, and I feel as light as air.  
He's mine, and I'm his, and nobody can take that away from us. 

We run into Penny, who decided to stop and watch the parade while on a walk.  
"You know, every time I see you two together I'm just amazed that I didn't figure it out sooner" she chuckles.  
"Figured what out sooner?" I ask.  
"That you were pining for each other! I know that you didn't know it Simon, but you were in love with him for ages and it was pretty obvious if you think about it. I mean, who's that obsessed with their roommate?"  
"Hey! You talked about Trixie all the time too!"  
"Yeah but not as much as you talked about Baz. And I just talked about her when she did something annoying. You'd come to me with stuff like Baz waking up ten minutes earlier than usual and claim he was plotting!" I blush. She has a point. Baz laughs.  
"The funny thing is that when you thought I was looking at you because I was plotting your downfall, I was actually just doing gay shit like counting your moles or imagining what your lips tasted like... I didn't quite get it right, but I was pretty close."  
"Oh? So what do my lips taste like?" I ask.  
"Hm, I suddenly forgot. You'll have to show me." Baz leans in closer to me.  
Penny groans.  
"Aleister Crowley, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with the flirting if I wasn't living with you!" 

BAZ

The parade is ending, and even though my legs are tired, I don't want it to be over.  
It was so nice to be surrounded by other people like us for a while.  
It's really nice to not feel like the odd one out sometimes. (Even though I still kind of was. You know, since I'm a vampire and all that.)  
People have started leaving, but Simon and I stand there kissing each other on the sidewalk for a bit. His stomach growls, and he laughs.  
"Maybe we should grab something to eat?"  
"Yeah, probably."

We walk down the street hand in hand, looking for a restaurant or something.  
"I like your cape" Simon whispers. "It makes you look like a gay superhero."  
"A gay superhero? What would my superpower be?"  
"Gay. Just the power of gay."  
I snort, and he giggles.  
"My superhero name could be Gaylord" I suggest, and we both laugh.  
"I could be your sidekick!"  
"You could be called Bimon."  
He groans, and then laughs.  
"I love you Gaylord" he says, and leans in for a kiss.  
"I love you too, Bimon" I respond, and I kiss him. He starts giggling and pulls away.  
"Your superhero name should be Gaysilton!"  
I roll my eyes, but I can't stop myself from laughing. Simon is just so giggly and adorable. I have to kiss him again. And another time, just becuase he's my boyfriend and I can. I don't think I'll ever stop being amazed that I somehow got to this point.

SIMON

Baz takes longer than me to get to bed, becuase he has to wash his makeup off.  
I wait for him, staring at the ceiling. I still feel light and warm after the parade, even though it ended hours ago. We'll have to go next year too. We should make it a tradition. Gaysilton and Bimon, pride parade regulars.  
I chuckle to myself.

When Baz comes out of the bathroom, he still has some eyeliner residue under his eyes. It's cute. I smile at him, and he smiles back. He gets changed, and then climbs into bed next to me.  
"Pride was nice" he whispers.  
"It was" I agree. "We should do it again."  
He nods, and cuddles up to me. My insides melt. I think about what Penny said, and she really does have a point. I definitely liked Baz for ages without knowing it. Possibly from the very beginning. Then I think about the fact that he knew way before me, and my heart breaks a little. If he loves me even half as much as I love him, I can't imagine what it must've been like to think he didn't have a chance at all.  
I pull him closer to me and give him a light kiss.  
"I love you so incredibly much" I mumble. He smiles sleepily and kisses my cheek.  
"I love you too, Simon Snow."

He falls asleep in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Bimon and Gaysilton  
>  That's all I have to say
> 
> Also thanks for reading this, and please tell me your thoughts on it in the comments!


End file.
